Fire Lord Ozai
Master Xehanort is the main antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga, the first part of Kingdom Hearts franchise. He is the original incarnation of Xehanort from which Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas and all others spawned from. He manipulated almost every event in the series, and devised many backup plans that involve dividing his heart among 13 different beings created from his power and take over the universe. Followed the order of the timelines and events, he can be considered as the overall main antagonist of the franchise. Master Xehanort was a Keyblade Master, the first master of Ventus, and the creator and master of Vanitas, the original incarnation of Ansem and the future self of Young Xehanort. He served as the main antagonist also the final boss of both Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts III and the central antagonist of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, being the true villain who has orchestrated the whole event. In Birth by Sleep and Dream Drop Distance, Xehanort was voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy in the English dubbed version, who also played Sentinel Prime in the Transformers series and the late Chikao Ōtsuka in the Japanese dubbed version. In Kingdom Hearts III, he was voiced by Rutger Hauer in the English version, who also played Wulfgar in Nighthawks, Roy Batty in Blade Runner, Lothos in Buffy the Vampire, John Ryder in The Hitcher, Huntsman in The 10th Kingdom and Patrick Henry Roark in Sin City, and Akio Ōtsuka in the Japanese version, who is Chikao Ōtsuka's son and also notably does the role of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and Terra-Xehanort as well as the voice of Marshall D. Teach in One Piece Biography Backstory Xehanort was born in Destiny Islands, feeling his home was a prison. But due to an encounter of a future incarnation of himself, Xehanort's destiny was set in stone as he acted on his future self's will before losing his memory and leaving the islands to become an apprentice under a Keyblade Master alongside a fellow apprentice named Eraqus. When the two became Keyblade Masters, Eraqus was made steward of the Land of Departure so Xehanort can freely travel the worlds. However, over Extears of research and travel, Xehanort became obsessed with the events of the Keyblade War. He felt that there was no balance between the light and the darkness, so he planned to recreate the χ-blade to cause a second Keyblade War with hopes to establish balance. By the time he confided his goals to Eraqus, Xehanort had mastered the powers of darkness and used them to scar his former friend in defense. He attempted to use the darkness of a Keyblade wielder named Ventus to recreate the χ-Blade and serve as a host for his heart to prolong his life long enough for his plan to come to fruition. However, Ventus refused to succumb to his darkness and Xehanort is forced to extract the darkness and create Vanitas before leaving a weakened Ven to die on the Destiny Islands. But, seeing the boy pulling through, Xehanort has Ven sent to be trained by Eraqus so he can become Vanitas' equal in order for their reunion to recreate the χ-blade. By that time, Xehanort found a more ideal host in one of Eraqus' two students: Terra. ''Birth by Sleep'' and after While Vanitas traveled the worlds spreading the Unversed to prepare Ventus for their reunion, Xehanort was looking for the Princesses of Heart (seven princesses with hearts of pure light). He managed to find one, Princess Aurora. It was also at that time that he arranged for Maleficent to find the other Princesses of Heart for him. He also came to Radiant Garden to employ the services of Braig, offering him a Keyblade of his own in return for helping him in getting Terra to embrace his darkness. Though Braig was scarred as a result of Terra using his darkness, winning the youth's trust as a result, Xehanort threateningly calmed him down before infusing part of his heart into Braig's body. By tricking Terra into defeating Eraqus, Xehanort kills his old friend and casts the entire Land of Departure into darkness before telling Terra to meet him in the Keyblade Graveyard where his plan will be completed. Managing to separate Terra from the others, with Braig holding them off, Xehanort sends Vanitas to enact his reunion with Ven. Managing to get Terra to unleash his full fury on him before seeing the light marking the restoration of the χ-blade, Xehanort uses his Keyblade to transfer his heart into Terra's body, turning the youth into his vessel Terra-Xehanort. However, with a new younger body, Xehanort found resistance from Terra through both his Lingering Will and the heart of Terra itself as he attempts to aid Aqua. It was only when Terra-Xehanort attempted to purge Terra's heart that the vessel loses all his memories except the name "Xehanort" which he took. However, unable to fully rid himself of Terra, Xehanort reveals the series of backup plans he arranged that were ultimately carried by Terra-Xehanort's splinter selves, false Ansem and Xemnas. Even though Sora and his friends foil their schemes, Xehanort had another plan set into motion. Signs of What's Next After the defeat of Ansem and Xemnas, Yen Sid explains to King Mickey that those actions actually freed Xehanort's heart from the Heartless Ansem and vanquished Terra-Xehanort's leftover body which had become his Nobody Xemnas, thus both halves' destruction has now lead to the reconstruction of Xehanort's pure and original incarnation: Master Xehanort. ''Dream Drop Distance'' Having expecting it, Xehanort arranged for his past self to gather every incarnation or vessel of himself together at the World That Never Was to witness Master Xehanort's return while capturing Sora as he and Riku were in the Sleeping Worlds. Eventually, ten Xehanorts, which included his Heartless and Nobody as well as Braig and Isa, were gathered. When Riku arrives to rescue Sora, who is in the Organization's clutches, King Mickey freezes time to allow Riku to escape. However, Master Xehanort's soul possesses his younger self and duels Riku. After the battle, Master Xehanort finally revives. Xehanort callously admits he misjudged the χ-blade being recreated with only Ventus and Vanitas, stating that their fate, along with Aqua and Terra's, was all predestined. He further elaborates that his Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, the true Organization XIII, with be able to recreate the χ-blade by clashing with seven lights, the seven wielders of the Keyblade. Though Xehanort attempts to add Sora to his rank to complete the members, Lea's interference ruins it as he and his followers scatter, but he promises that the final battle will come soon. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Master Xehanort appears as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts III, the finale of the Dark Seeker Saga. It reveals that he is the brother of Eraqus. ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Xehanort appears on a number of attack medals in Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ, especially Magic medals. Quotes Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Elderly Category:Magic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Possessor Category:Multi-beings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Supremacists Category:Master Orator Category:Elementals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fragmental Category:Abusers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Monster Master Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategic Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Legacy Category:Serial Killers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Fanatics Category:Successful Category:Complete Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Pure Evil Category:White Category:Black Category:Spoilers Category:Characters with multiple personalities Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Heartless Category:Disney Villains Council Members Category:Pride Category:Narcissist Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Organization 13 Members